This invention relates to liquid soap dispensers and containers, especially those made to hold and dispense dishwashing detergent for use in the kitchen. This invention especially relates to liquid soap containers that sit on a counter top on or near the kitchen sink.
This invention also addresses the dilemma of the kitchen sponge that is often used in conjunction with a soap dispenser in the kitchen The kitchen sponge is not a decorative item, however, it usually is left lying in the open in plain view.
Most liquid soap dispensers are designed to hang on the wall and are more appropriate for commercial use due to the fact that they require attachment to the to the wall with screws or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,058xe2x80x94Liquid Soap Dispenser is typical of wall hung dispensers.
Other liquid soap containers are designed for lotion or for bathroom use and have few organizational or storage features for kitchen use. These are primarily design patents such as: D383,025xe2x80x94Liquid Soap Dispenser and D267,454xe2x80x94Liquid Soap Dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,733xe2x80x94Liquid Cleaner Dispenser stores a sponge in plain view, either on top, or in front of the detergent receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,681xe2x80x94Sponge Supporting Device with Guide Rod Springs also stores a sponge on top and in plain view which when depressed comes in contact with cleaning liquid stored below the sponge.
U.S. Pat No. D341,973xe2x80x94Combined Sponge Caddy and Fluid Dispensing Housing stores several cleaning items or implements in plain view in a large divided box attached to the side of the fluid dispensing housing.
The three (3) preceeding inventions store a sponge or other cleaning implement in the open and in plain view, just as it would be if left lying on the sink or countertop. U.S. Pat. No. D367,137xe2x80x94Combined Sponge and Liquid Dispenser and U.S. Pat. No. D330,788xe2x80x94Combined Sponge and Liquid Soap Dispenser for Washing Dishes describe sponges attached to devices that hold liquid soap and dispense that soap directly onto the sponge. The soap then passes through the sponge.
Although soap enclosure claimed in U.S. Pat. No 4,592,478xe2x80x94Container Assembly could be used as an enclosure for a sponge, it does not have an open area allowing a sponge to be easily retrieved, nor is air flow be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,345xe2x80x94Dispensing and Draining Device claims a device that holds, stores, drains and dispenses cleaning articles but is not combined with a liquid soap dispenser.
The Liquid Soap Dispensing Container described herein, is a soap dispensing container combined with a sponge caddy to hold and store a kitchen sponge. The sponge caddy area claimed herein is contained within the soap dispenser. The sponge caddy area is recessed in the rear of the soap dispenser and open and accessible from the rear of the soap dispenser. The recessed sponge caddy area has air flow ridges and holes to facilitate the drying of a sponge. The sponge and the recessed sponge caddy area are hidden from view from the front, from above, and from the left and right side of the soap dispensing container.
This invention eliminates the problem of how to keep the kitchen sponge or other cleaning pad handy and close to the kitchen soap, yet stored hidden from view since it is not an attractive item and with use can become very unsightly. With the use of this invention it is no longer necessary to keep the sponge or other cleaning pad inconveniently under the sink, nor lying in the open in the sink or on the countertop.